goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kleines Arschloch captures Kikko Hayashida/Grounded Big Time
Summary Kleines Arschloch is so sick and tired of Kikko Hayashida not letting him get Grand Theft Auto: Vice City for PS2. So, Kleines Arscholoch decides to capture Kikko Hayashida and force her to watch South Park on TV the way AYBAYBAYDOG1 captured Sarah West back in 2015. Who will save Kikko Hayashida and stop Kleines Arschloch once and for all? Cast *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Sakurako Koinuma, Ramurin Makiba, Nyakkii Momoyama, Kikko Hayashida, Kumakki Mashiro, Asako Kageyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Satomi Hiroyuki, Katsumi Tachibana, Fievel Mousekewitz and My Melody *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Mitsuo Kawashima, Takeshi Ishida and Tanya Mousekewitz *Kendra as Toni Toponi *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Professor as Wario *Joey as Tiger the Cat *Salli as Sakura Shimano Transcript Part 1: Kleines Arscholoch captures Kikko Hayashida/Grounded (February 4, 2018) Kleines Arschloch: Man, this is completely lame!! I can't stand Kikko Hayashida not letting me get Grand Theft Auto: Vice City for PS2!! There has to be someway to get revenge on her! Wait, I have an idea! I will capture Kikko Hayashida and force her to watch South Parj! Ha! (X30) - Demon Lair begins to play as Ratso Catso begins to run to Kikko Hayashida's house to get revenge on her the Hayashida residence Kikko Hayashida: (in Spike's voice) Nooooooooooo! (in normal voice) Kleines Arschloch!! What the hell are you doing at my house?! Kleines Arschloch: I'm here to capture you because you annoy me with your crying during the saddest part of The Lion King!! Kikko Hayashida: No! (X40) Don't capture me! Anything but capturing me!! Mommy!! Arschloch soon tied up Kikko Hayashida to her living room couch Kleines Arschloch: Now that I tied you up to your living room couch, I'm going to put on South Park on Comedy Central for you. Kikko Hayashida: Oh no! Not south Park! Anything but South Park!! Mommy!!! Kleines Arschloch: Too late! Time for you to watch it right now! Catso begins to put on Sausage Party on DVD and it made Kikko Hayashida cry very loudly for help Kikko Hayashida: crying WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!! Kleines Arschloch: Too late. You're going to watch South Park on Comedy Central and after that, you will watch The Simpsons on Fox! Kikko Hayashida: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Akio Toriyama: off-screen You, stop right there, Kleines Arschloch!! Don't worry, Kikko Hayashida sweetie. We are here to save you and as for you, Ratso Catso, you are in dead meat now!! Shimano and his friends, classmates and allies angrily surrounded Kleines Arschloch and began pummeling him. This action is completely censored. (5 minutes later) Kleines Arschloch: Huh?! What happened? Where am I?! Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano, I am extremely mad and mega furious at you for capturing my classmate, Kikko Hayashida and forced her to watch South Parj for no reason! You should know doing that kind of stuff can get you arrested because it's an act of child abuse! This is why you are not allowed to do that at all!! Now Akio Toriyama has to worship her feet to help her sleep very peacefully in bed thanks to you! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a million millenniums! No Paramount, no Nickelodeon, no Marvel, no DC Comics, no 20th Century Fox, no Adult Swim, no Comedy Central, no DreamWorks, no Sony Animations Pictures, no Activision, no Mojang, no Rockstar Games, no Ubisoft, no Counterstrike Source, no Halo, no Infamous, no The Last of Us, no Pepsi, no Arby's, no KFC, no White Castle, no Dairy Queen, no Burger King, no timeout with your friends, no Justin Bieber and no WWE for you! You'll be forced to watch all four of my shows until you die! Now it's time for my friends and allies to punish you! Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. You'll be forced to forced to wat h An American Tail and Fievel's American Tails on VHS and DVD and if you destroy it, you'll become a mouse like me and the Mousekewitzes! Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. The only things you will eat are fruits, vegetables, Italian food, French food, Belgian food, British food, Welsh food, Irish food, Greek food, German food, Chinese food, South Korean food and Japanese food! Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. Fruit and Vegetables are the only things you will have to eat from now on!! Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! You'll be forced to cook dinner for us properly and if you make us sick, you'll be grounded even more!! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima, and I agree with my girlfriend! Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! Sakurako Koinuma: I am Sakurako Koinuma! You will go to summer school and every summer for the rest of your life! Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka! You will go to night school and every night for the rest of your life! Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! You'll be doing lots of chores and community service for the rest of the life! Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! You'll be forced to watch The Lion King everyday and that is final, or else me and Marurin Sasaki will beat you up! Ramurin Makiba: Takeshi Ishida: Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. Kanta Kabayama: It's me, Kanta Kabayama! Būta Tonda: Būta Tonda here! I'm extremely furious at you for tickle torturing Mimirin like that! Zōta Ikeno: I'm Zōta Ikeno! Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba! Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. We hope Mimirin Midorihara's crying during the saddest part of The Lion King will teach you a very strict and painful lesson! Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro! You'll be wearing nappies for the rest of the life and If you dare try to abduct me and tickle my feet, Kazuo Matsukata will beat you up severely! Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata! I agree with my girlfriend! Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. My Melody and I are so mad at you two for capturing Kikko Hayashida and forcing her to watch South Park! Now Akio Toriyama has to worship her feet to help her rest and sleep peacefully in bed because of you! Start watching Onegai My Melody you bad boy! My Melody: I’m My Melody. I agree with Uta Yumeno. You will watch baby shows like Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Tweenies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas and Friends, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Wiggles, Bob the Builder, 3rd and Bird, Small Potatoes, Handy Manny, Baby Einstein, Caillou, Boohbah, Sofia the First, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Arthur, VeggieTales, Rolie Polie Olie, Shimajirō, Ovide and the Gang, the 1987 Sylvanian Families Cartoon, Maple Town, The Get Along Gang, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, PB&J Otter, The Lion Guard, Chloe’s Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, In the Night Garden, and other baby shows not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, DC Comics, 20th Century Fox, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, DreamWorks, Sony Animations Pictures, Activision, Mojang, Rockstar Games or Ubisoft. Wario: I'm Wario. I heard you captured Kikko Hayashida for no reason! You'll be forced to play all Wario games until you won or else I will barge at you! Tiger: I'm Tiger the Cat from An American Tail! You'll be stretched for 6 weeks. You will stretch for what you have done for capturing Kikko Hayashida and forcing her to watch South Park on TV! Arscholoch is soon stretched Kleines Arscholoch: No! (X20) Wario: There. Now you have been stretched a bit. You won't be unstretched for massive punishment. Now Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara and Nyakkii Momoyama will give you final punishments! Mimirin Midorihara: This is a very painful warning! If you dare call me a crybaby, my parents will beat you up! Nyakkii Momoyama: And if you dare you tickle torture my boyfriend Mitsuo Kawashima for no reason, I will whack your ass so painfully with a frying pan! Shimajirō Shimano: Yes! That's why you're completely banned from watching R rated movies at the movie theaters just like AYBAYBAYDOG1! Now it's about time to let my mom to come over and beat you up! Mom, beat him up!! Shimano appears as the Scary sound effect plays and she is ready to Kleines Arscholoch head on Sakura Shimano: This is what you will get for capturing my 9 year old son's classmate, Kikko Hayashida and forcing her to watch South Park. Now, I'm going to break your skull!! Prepare for some bleeding!! TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Longest Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Kleines Arschloch gets Grounded series